


When You Have Friends Like These

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Best Friends Bucky and Steve, Bucky likes to be a little shit, Domestic, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Extra Treat, Fluff, Happy, Holidays, M/M, Steve's students pining after him, Teacher Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Steve chuckles, low and soft but otherwise keeps himself hidden and quiet, so as to not disturb the group of students studying at the table behind him in the cafe. He trembles, does his best not to bust out laughing like he wants too.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	When You Have Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).



* * *

Steve chuckles, low and soft but otherwise keeps himself hidden and quiet, so as to not disturb the group of students studying at the table behind him in the cafe. He trembles, does his best not to bust out laughing like he wants too. 

“What’s so funny, punk?”

Glancing up, Steve grins toothily up at his best friend, hand motioning for him to quiet down. “Listen to the table behind me,” he murmurs softly.

Bucky frowns as he slips back into his seat, placing his hot cocoa on the table and tilts his head enough towards the table, without making it seem like he was eavesdropping. 

“You’re just saying that, Bree, because _you_ think you’ve got a chance at Professor Rogers.”

“ _Please_ , like _you’d_ have a shot with the literal embodiment of Adonis.”

“I’d have a better shot than you do, _Kevin_.”

“Ugh, neither of you would have a shot with him. So, can you _please_ , get back on track. Okay, please?”

“What even _is_ the track, Lori?”

Snorting, Bucky shakes his head and turns back to Steve, lips curling up into a devious grin, “So pal,” he calls out, far louder than is polite in public company, “What’cha gonna get that husband of yours for the Holidays?”

Steve feels his face heat up, just knows he’s going red, and sends Bucky a sharp look, “Shut up,” he mumbles, just low enough he can _hear_ the gasps and cries of embarrassment coming from the table of his students. "I'm telling Tony you're disinvited from dinner this week and for the rest of the year," he snarks, eyes rolling as Bucky just sniggers, grinning from ear to ear in delight.

"Tony wouldn't do that, Stevie, you're husband likes hanging out with me."

"Only because you two spend the entire time trying to out snark and sass one another."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
